A Void in Life
by Prophet21
Summary: After the destruction of the solar harvester and the events in Egypt, the autobots went into hiding. However, it seemed that something has awoken deep within the ocean. What would this stranger do, and further more, what will he do. Most of the autobots are alive in this story. OcXOc pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I hope you would take the time to reading this story. In this story, most of the autobots are alive, but are in hiding. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Alone <span>

**General P.O.V.**

After the battle in Egypt, the autobots went into hiding. Everything went back to the way it used to be. However, something else stirs within the night. Somewhere deep within the ocean, a beast begins to awaken from a deep slumber. As he awakes, he will notice that this environment is different, though he can't see what is out there beyond the sea, but he feels something that scares him... something different. And so, here's what he sees.

**Bloodlust P.O.V.**

'_Cold. It's so cold'_, I thought. I awoken to find myself in the cold depths of the ocean floor, stuck in this dark abyss. I could have been free, if I wasn't restrained to parts of a wreckage stuck between a trench. I tried to break myself free, but alas, I am too weak to do so. So I now would spend my life down on the ocean floor, rusting away to my death. However, a surge of strength suddenly rushed into my system. I'm not sure what caused it, but I feel stronger than ever. I then tried once more to break free from the wreckage, which I then broke my restraints.

'_I am now free', _I thought, tossing the wreckage aside before swimming up to the surface. I kept going before seeing the shoreline not to far away. As soon as I reach the shore, I transformed into my beast form. I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary before continuing forward. However, it was only a couple of feet before seeing a huge array of lights. '_Have I reach a civilization'_, I asked myself, walking towards it slowly.

As I reach it, I saw multiple structures scattered in different areas, all aligned against a black path. I looked around to see many strange things, these things that scared me. I spun around frantically, unsure of what to do. Then a sudden noise got my attention, turning around to see a metal structure, inside was a being. At first it kept making a continuous blaring noise before it backed away. I didn't know what it was doing until it charged towards me and rammed me.

The impact wasn't harmful, but it did do the task of enraging me. Before the being knew what was about to happen, I swung my tail up before slamming it down onto the object, killing the being inside. '_There, now I've gotten rid of the pest, I can continue to-'_, a shot flew past me, grazing my head. I looked to where it came from before a second shot fired against my side.

From pain and anger, I transformed into my bipedal form before letting out a bone shaking roar. I looked at the pest who dared to anger me, seeing that he was the same size as him. I reached behind my back and brought out my weapon, similar to a hammer. He as well brought out a mêlée weapon, a sword nonetheless. I gave him no time to react as I charged towards him, swinging my weapon at him.

However, he managed to dodge my attack before stabbing me in the shoulder. A jolt of pain awakened my senses, letting the inner beast free. Just as he swung the blade, I grabbed it with my left hand before I slugged him in the head. The punch left him confused for a while before I swung my weapon at him. He was thrown against one of the structures, not a single limb moved. I smiled wickedly before walking towards him, dragging my weapon behind.

I stood in front of him, examining his injuries. He scored a major fracture to the abdomen; along with piece of debris jutting out through the shoulder. "You have no right to kill me", he said, looking up at me. "_Well, it seems that your spark shall soon be out", _I thought before raising my weapon towards the sky. Just as I was about to bring it down, something pierced through my chassis. I looked down to see the tip, but my opponent wasn't the one who did this.

The blade was then pulled out before I collapsed onto the ground. My vision began to darken, but I managed to see someone else helping the injured bot. I wasn't quite sure who it was, but I strangely felt peaceful. My burning anger suddenly was replaced by a cool, calming sensation. I let out a weak growl just as the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, or get mauled by bloodlust. I'll see you in the next chapter. Also, if there are any errors, please let me know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took so long. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Captivity <strong>

**Bloodlust's P.O.V. **

I couldn't remember what happened, but I do know that I'm heavily restrained to the floor in a small room, cameras monitoring me. I looked the around the room, seeing that there are no other entrances besides the main door in front of me. I began to struggle of my restraints before the door slid open, coming forth was an autobot, the same one from the skirmish. He took a couple of steps more before standing still, eyeing me.

"If you try to break free from your restraints I _will_ make sure you stay here permanently", he warned me. I snarled in annoyance before ending my fit. "Why did you fight me?", he demanded. "And further more, why did you harm a human?" '_Human, is that what the pest is called',_ I thought. He looked at me sternly, trying to hide his impatience. "If you do not answer immediately, you will see your spark end", he threatened.

"You would never end another spark with no reason to do so", I stated. "What makes you think I won't", he said. He unsheathed his blades, pointing them towards my spark. "You have the skill to kill another, but not the savagery", I explained. It seems that I was right about him just as he retracted his blades. "You will remain here once you cooperate, until then, don't try escaping.

He walked towards the entrance just as the doors opened. As he was about to walk away, he looked backed, examining me. He held his gaze before the doors blocked my view. '_Well, it seems that I'll be here longer then expected',_ I thought, disappointed by the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
